The invention relates to a machine tool comprising a machine frame, a drum arranged on the machine frame for rotation about a drum axis and having a plurality of machining devices for workpieces held on it and drives associated with the machining devices and rotatable with the drum, a stationary control and supply unit for the drives and a line system connected, on the one hand, to the drives rotatable with the drum and, on the other hand, to the control and supply unit, this line system being free from interruptions and rotary connections and deformable as a result of rotation of the spindle drum.
In a machine tool of this type, the line system is, for example, during rotation of the drum likewise wound onto or off a drum. This solution has the disadvantage that it requires considerable constructional space in a radial direction in relation to the drum axis and thus, in many cases, acts as an interference in the case of auxiliary devices attached to the machine tool.